What is Love? Baby don't hurt me
by LucklessMallory
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Sai has no idea how to celebrate with his bf. He asks for advice around the village, but everything ends in catastrophe. Will he ever get it right, or will his every try send Lee to the hospital? Yaoi Oneshot Lemon Fluff


Author's Note] Okay, double check the warning, because I'm really serious this time. This fic was an RP I did with my luffer, Grandlinegirl. We wrote it together for our other friend, Sarah, who was offering us each a piece of fanart as a trade. I got my fanart (AND OMG WAS IT WORTH IT, SHE'S GOT MAJOR TALENT), so Grand and I wrote Sarah's favorite paring (LeeSai). I play Lee and Grand plays Sai. Please remember the warning! There is a lemon in this oneshot that is pretty hardcore, and I don't think I've posted anything like that on this site before.

* * *

Lee smiled and shifted slightly, leaning back against the arm of his couch with his legs splayed across the cushions. His boyfriend was leisurely curled up on top of him, leaning back against his chest and shoulders. It was warm and comfortable, and they were both feeling leisurely with the end of a long day. Neither of them had a mission at the moment, but they'd still been busy. It was wonderful to kick back together and relax. Sai was distracted with his sketchbook propped up on his knees. Lee circled his arms around Sai's torso, leaning forward to speak softly into the man's ear.

"What are you drawing, Sai-kun?" The image hadn't taken shape yet, and looked like nothing but a bunch of lines and circles to Lee.

Sai shivered lightly as warm breath caressed his ear and hummed, but was otherwise silent. His brows furrowed lightly in concentration as he skilfully brushed a tapering line across the starch white page. His hand moved with precision and his lips curved upwards only slightly as he regarded the progress he'd made so far.

Straightening, the raven leaned back fully against Lee and gestured to the window situated on the other side of the room. The drapes were open, framing the bleeding sky as the sun lowered, preparing to slip into its nightly slumber. A soft breeze flowed gently through the open windowpane, ruffling the long, flowing curtains and tickling their exposed skin.

"I am drawing the view from here," Sai explained. "You have excellent landscape surrounding your home."

Lee glanced out the window that Sai was talking about, humming lightly in contentedness. He leaned his head forward to see the sketch better as his boyfriend continued to draw, and then kissed Sai's neck teasingly.

"Valentine's day is coming up in a few days. How do you want to celebrate?" Lee had been thinking about this for weeks as the holiday approached, and his romantic side had been raving. The Springtime of Love was on its way! "We could stay in and I could cook for us, or we could go to a restaurant, or we could even take a trip somewhere for the day…"

Sai paused mid-stroke and lowered his book, giving Lee his full attention. He idly scratched his chin, unknowingly leaving a smudge of colour behind, and his dark brows drew together. He raked his brain, but he had absolutely no idea what his boyfriend was talking about.

"Valentine's day?" the raven repeated slowly. "What is that? Why are we celebrating?" Making sure his book wouldn't slip, he turned slightly so he could regard Lee.

Lee blinked down at his boyfriend's wide eyes before giving a delayed gasp and sitting up straighter. He wiped idly at the smear on Sai's chin with his thumb as he spoke. His voice was filled with shock and disbelief.

"You have never heard of Valentine's day? But it is one the greatest days of the year! It is an amazing opportunity to show your special person how much you care about them!"

"It's a holiday celebrating... relationships..." Sai surmised, not reacting outwardly to Lee's incredulity. His face was devoid of expression as he pondered. Holidays had never been something he worried about before. He'd lived without them his entire life, but once he'd started dating Lee... Well, he was passionate about them, to say the least, and he'd experienced each one of them as they came along. He'd never known there were so many.

"How do you show your significant other that you care about them? You wouldn't be in a relationship unless you did... They should know that you do."

"Well, yes, most people in good relationships should already know that you care," Lee admitted. "But holidays like Valentine's Day and Christmas are times when couples treat each other extra special, and show how much they adore each other with gifts, declarations, and bold gestures! The traditional gift is flowers or chocolate, and many people who haven't found their special person yet hand out heart filled cards to their friends instead. Since this is our first Valentine's Day together, I plan to spoil you rotten."

Lee hugged Sai closer and nuzzled the man's jaw with a huge grin on his face.

"I already know that you care about me..." Sai frowned, not understanding in the least. "You tell me all the time..." How were gifts supposed to portray feelings? What did flowers and chocolates have to do with how much you cared for a person? Wouldn't it be more practical to just... tell them? Why go through all the trouble?

The raven pondered this for a moment, idly toying with one of Lee's hands. His pointer finger traced invisible patterns in his palm, over and over again. "So... I must get you a gift. I don't think you would appreciate flowers or chocolates." He turned slowly in Lee's lap until he was straddling strong legs. "It is like a test, then? I will have to find a gift that you, specifically, would enjoy, to show my feelings for you."

"That is not… quite… what I meant." Lee mumbled, leaning back again and blinking down at his lover with awkward eyes. Lee loved Sai to the end of the Earth and back, but sometimes his boyfriend was extremely dense.

"It is not as much a test of your Youthful Affection as much as it is an opportunity to express it. You can tell your special person how much you care for them everyday, but it is not quite the same as _action_. Going out of your way and making a tangible effort to care and fawn over each other touches most people's hearts like nothing else can."

Lee slipped his hand up to rub at Sai's chest, kneading at the special place over the man's heart. He smiled down at his boyfriend's clueless eyes and kissed his temple.

"I think I understand. It is like art. You can imagine something – a landscape, for example – but if you see a painting or a picture of it, it is more meaningful and you can truly appreciate it." Sai's head tilted downwards, watching Lee's hand move over his chest. His breath caught and a familiar warmth bloomed in his chest, but what that warmth was exactly, he had no idea. It seemed to only happen around Lee.

His lips twitched into a small smile but he was at a loss for what to do. What could he possibly get Lee? What would be an appropriate gift?

"That is a beautiful comparison." Lee declared happily. His eyes sparkled merrily as he observed the subtle rush of pink in Sai's cheeks, so faint that you almost wouldn't notice it. His boyfriend still had many issues when it came to recognizing emotions and expressing them, but that didn't mean those emotions didn't exist. When you could learn to interpret the man's odd character correctly, you would find an astounding oasis of heart touching beauty and wonder.

"Do not worry too much about Valentine's Day this year. I will take care of everything for us." Lee nuzzled his boyfriend's temple with a gentle smile. "I love you, Sai."

"I don't... know what love is..." Sai frowned, feeling oddly bad that he couldn't say it back to Lee. He didn't want to lie to him, though, and since he honestly had no idea how he felt he didn't think it would be fair for him to say it. At least, that's what he thought. When he'd observed other couples, after one of them said 'I love you', the other person repeated it, and it was followed by a heartfelt gesture, like a kiss or an embrace, and it was obvious they meant it.

How did one know what love was? How did one know when they were in love with someone? Was it the warmth? Or was it something else?

"But, I know that I care for you. You can take care of everything, but I would like to get you something." He settled down against Lee, resting his cheek against the strong chest and sighed. For some reason, he had a feeling this was going to be troublesome.

"Yeah," Lee mumbled, settling back with a soft sigh and wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend. His expression took an edge of wanting, but he pushed it away. Sai was right; he shouldn't use the word 'love' unless he knew that he meant it. Lee meant it with his whole Youthful heart, but he was willing to wait for a long time before he could hear it said back to him. "Yeah, I know that you care for me. That is what matters. Do not worry about it; we will reach our Springtime together someday.

"I will look forward to your gift on Valentine's Day." Lee's lips pulled up at that thought. Sai was already so quirky, it was hard to imagine what the man would choose to give him. This was going to be a very memorable holiday.

* * *

Sai slowly wandered through bustling streets, weaving in and out of and skirting around citizens. He wasn't entirely sure what he was searching for but he definitely understood what Lee had been talking about when he'd mentioned flowers and chocolate. Many store windows held displays filled with both, and they were bathed in brilliant shades of red and pink. There were hearts and frills all over the place. Sai was already overwhelmed and he hadn't even stepped foot in a store yet...

The raven wasn't sure quite what he was doing, so he simply entered the next store he came across. The door chimed as he entered to let the shopkeeper know a customer had arrived, but nobody came out to greet him. A blindingly bright smattering of colour absolutely drenched the entire front of the store. There were candies and flowers, cards and small trinkets. The first thing the raven noticed was that everything seemed overly-feminine. That wouldn't work; Lee was anything but feminine.

"Can I help you?" An older man came bustling from the back of the shop and offered a friendly smile.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for," Sai frowned, examining a small stuffed bear that held a heart with 'I love you beary much' printed on it. He shook his head in distaste and set it down. "Everything for this holiday seems catered towards heterosexual couples. I am looking for something for my boyfriend, and all of this is too feminine. He is not feminine. He is big and muscular, and has a big di-"

The man quickly clapped a hand over Sai's mouth, looking around in a panicked way to make sure nobody had heard. There was a tinge of pink on the shopkeeper's cheeks and he looked anywhere but at the confused raven.

"I don't think this is the kind of store you should be shopping in..." he said quickly, ushering Sai towards the door. "Go try somewhere else..."

"Yo." Kakashi stepped out from one of the isles as the employee urged Sai to the door. His eyes were on his Icha-Icha book as usual, and he had a small shopping basket in his free hand. He walked casually to the counter and set down his basket, glancing up at the two men with his one lidded eye.

"He's with me." he said casually, gesturing to Sai. "I can help him find what he needs. Something for Valentine's day, right kid?"

Sai frowned again, something he seemed to be doing almost constantly now, as he regarded Kakashi. The clerk had reluctantly let go of him, but didn't seem too pleased about it. His face shone with obvious relief, though, knowing he wouldn't have to help the raven, and he quickly disappeared. The artist found this odd. Wasn't it the employee's job to help him? After all, the man had _asked_ him if he needed help and he'd only responded to the query. What had he done wrong?

"Um, yes... I need to find a gift for Lee..." Sudden inspiration struck, and he sidled up to the silver haired man. "Kakashi-senpai, you are gay." Sai declared, his eyes crinkling as a tiny smile graced his normally blank features.

"Well, yes, I'm just as gay as the rainbow." Kakashi stated, raising his brow slightly at his odd teammate. He pulled some cash out of his pouch to pay the cashier with. "Thank you for pointing that out…?"

"Here's your change. Thank you and have a nice day." the man behind the counter said quickly, all but shoving the money into the other man's hand. The employee's face was burning red, with either embarrassment, mortification, or both from the shinobi's conversation. Kakashi took the hint with a roll of his eyes and collected his bag with a nod of thanks.

"Let's keep walking, kid. I don't think you're going to find what you want in this store anyway."

Sai lengthened his strides to keep up with Kakashi and followed him out of the store. "I don't know what I want, so how do you know I won't find it in that store?" he wondered aloud as he stepped up beside the older man. He glanced around the crowded street but really, he was no closer to finding a gift now than he'd been when he started out.

"Senpai, I think Lee might have been wrong. Everything is all...frilly, and I don't think that would work for him." The raven paused for a moment as something dawned on him, and then quickly caught up to the silver haired man again. "Perhaps you could help me... You must have someone to buy a gift for. I can't imagine you being single. What are you buying?"

"Take a right over here." Kakashi instructed as they came to a new street. He opened his book and looked down as he walked, his eyes following the words while his mouth moved. "I'm buying gifts for a large number of different people this year. If anyone asks however, you only saw me buying one."

Kakashi stopped in front of a large clothing store. From the windows, it looked deceivingly safe with only a few enticing short skirts and lingerie on display. He stepped up and held the door open for Sai.

"This is where I buy most of my Valentine gifts."

"Understood," Sai affirmed, knowing this was something he was supposed to keep a secret. Although, the notion of secrets was lost on him. A secret was something you didn't want others to know. So, why tell anyone? Wasn't it more logical to keep it to yourself?

The raven stepped curiously through the door and stopped just inside to look around. There was an assortment of different merchandise, none the like you would see in a regular store. There was a rack of slinky outfit's just off to the side and adult novelties towards the back. Somehow it didn't surprise him that this was where Kakashi shopped.

"An adult store," Sai surmised, turning to the older man. "What am I supposed to get Lee here?"

"The best gift you can give someone on Valentine's Day is something that you can share in the bedroom." Kakashi advised wisely, tucking his book into his pouch again. He nodded in greeting with the short woman behind the register, who was leaning back in her chair with a magazine. She smirked and nodded back at him wordlessly. He was a regular here.

"For example, last Valentine's Day I surprised Genma with a ball gag. One of my other dates showed up in one of the outfits that came from the original Icha-Icha book for me." Kakashi led his teammate to one of the rows in the furthest back. "Is there anything that Lee's wanted to do? Something that you haven't agreed to yet, or haven't gotten around to?"

Sai glanced around as he tried to recall if there was anything Lee had mentioned, but there wasn't anything, really. His boyfriend wasn't really someone that liked to experiment. He knew there were different things that couples could do, but Lee usually kept things tame – even by his standards.

"No," the raven said slowly. "There isn't anything." Something caught his eye just to the left and he wandered in that direction. The rack he stopped in front of held a variety of different outfits for males, and there was one that immediately caught his eye. He pulled the hanger free so he could look over it properly.

"What about this?" he asked, turning towards Kakashi.

"Hm, you want to go with an outfit?" Kakashi asked. His visible eyed curved into a crescent as he viewed the piece that Sai had picked. It was scraps of leather held together by chains, with a single leather cup as the only concealing piece in the whole outfit. "Well, if you're going to go down _that_ road, I can give you a few suggestions."

To be entirely honest, Kakashi was getting a significant amount of entertainment value out of this. He took a certain amount of amusement in educating some of the more 'innocent' or inexperienced people he knew. Sai was amusing enough when it came to this subject, but the look on Lee's face when he came home to his boyfriend in this kind of an outfit? That was pure gold, even if he wasn't there to see it.

"Here, I know a few items that would go well with that." Kakashi walked down the hallway and began to pick things off the shelves, loading Sai's arms. "Here's some handcuffs, those are a classic of course. The fuzzy covers are for comfort, since Lee wouldn't want to leave any hurtful marks on you. Hm- spreader bar for your ankles, leather knee-high boots, ball gag (red), and- oh! You should definitely stock up on some new lube. There's kinds that make your body react different ways… hm, does Lee have a favorite scent or flavor?"

Sai followed along behind Kakashi, easily balancing the items that were being placed in his arms. Some of them he knew – the handcuffs, boots and gag were pretty straightforward and he was sure he could work out the spreader bar.

"Hm." Sai knew that Lee was partial to the scent of lotus flowers but there wasn't anything like that and he wasn't sure he wanted his ass to be floral scented anyway, even if there had been. "Mmm... He likes fruit... Perhaps cherry or strawberry."

"Let's go with cherry, since that one also has intensifying effects." The jonin decided, plucking it off the shelf and adding it to the pile. "Hm, what else? A blindfold, egg vibrator, hot n' cold crème, Watenberg neurological pinwheel, flogger whip…"

The girl behind the counter had finally looked up from her magazine to raise an eyebrow at the customers. Honestly, it was dangerous to think that Kakashi Hatake was infecting a new generation.

As more and more items were added to Sai's burden, he found himself becoming a little lost. A neurological pinwheel? He had no idea what that was or what it was used for, but it didn't sound very pleasant. Was all of this really necessary?

The raven tried to think through his plan while Kakashi roamed through the store like a kid in a candy shop, but he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to show it to Lee. "I'm not sure I know how to put all of this on," Sai frowned. "How will I present this to Lee?"

"Oh, I'm sure that I can help you." Kakashi replied immediately, grabbing another item off the shelf and examining it. He was starting to feel downright gleeful. "You can surprise him! Imagine the look on his face if he came home to find you strung up in that outfit with the toys laid out and ready for him to use…"

Kakashi paused, and looked at Sai out of the corner of his eye, more serious now than he'd been yet. "But only if you _want_ to do this. If you aren't into this kind of thing, then I'm not gonna push it on you. It's just an idea for Lee's Valentine's Day gift."

"No, I do want this." Sai still wasn't sure if Lee would like it, but he had a feeling that he would. And if not... Well, if it came to that, he would just find something else. There were plenty of possibilities; he just hadn't thought of them yet. There were a few other people he could ask if need be.

"I would appreciate your help, senpai," Sai smiled softly, his eyes crinkling at the older man. "I'm sure with your experience, the results would be far better."

* * *

Lee grinned as he stepped into his apartment with a bouquet in one hand. It was technically still a couple days before Valentine's Day, but he couldn't resist grabbing this particular batch of roses. They were just the right mix of pink and red, and matched the hue of his boyfriend's blushing cheeks perfectly. They represented the epitome of their Youth!

"Sai-kun! I am home!" Lee called, slipping his shoes off in the entryway. He knew that Sai was in his apartment because the other's presence was so familiar to him. He may not be able to control chakra, but he could sense another's presence as well as any practiced shinobi.

Lee paused when he didn't hear a response right away, still smiling obliviously. "Sai-kun?"

Sai perked when he heard Lee call out to him and shifted as best as he could in the position he'd been placed. He had a fleeting flutter of nerves in his stomach, a sensation that was still new and confusing to him.

"In the bedroom," he called out, shifting again as he tried to get comfortable. Luckily, he hadn't been stuck there long, since he'd had a good idea of when Lee would be home.

"Coming!" Lee slipped off his shoes in the entryway and trotted quickly through the house, grinning and gripping his flowers. He swung through the doorway of the bedroom with wide arms-

-only to stagger back in shock as all the blood in his body rushed to his face in a massive nosebleed.

"Oh, my God! Sai-kun? Are you alright, what happened?" Lee rushed forward, dropping his flowers. Sai was strung up in the middle of the bedroom with his hands held above his head in cuffs, which were attached to a chain that dangled from the ceiling. He was dressed in strings of chains and leather that concealed nothing on his body except his groin, where there was a wide leather cup. His ankles were cuffed to either side of a black metal bar that held his legs open. There was a loose red ball gag around his neck, like it still needed to be tightened around his mouth. There were over a dozen wicked looking toys laid out on the end of the bed not far away.

Lee reached up with one hand toward the cuffs, trying to stifle the flow of blood with his other hand.

Sai was a little unnerved, to say the least, by Lee's immediate reaction. He had expected one; his boyfriend was passionate about everything, but he hadn't anticipated the need to physically calm him down. He'd simply followed Kakashi's lead, which had ended up rendering him almost completely immobile.

"I'm fine, Lee..." he murmured, his cheeks staining a light shade of pink. "It's your present. I thought you might enjoy trying something new..."

"Oh, wow…" Lee murmured, hesitating with his hand on the fuzzy cuffs. His nose had stopped bleeding after the initial explosion, but his face was still beet red. He blinked down at his boyfriend's earnest blush, and felt his heart thudding hard in his chest. "I- I never would have- this is- w- wow…"

Lee trailed off, swallowing heavily. He never would have asked Sai to do something as extreme as this- or even have thought of it! He couldn't help wondering how the idea had come to his boyfriend's mind, or if this was a fetish that Sai had already had in secret. Lee blinked and rushed to his nightstand, plucking tissues from the tissue box and cleaning up the blood on his face and hands. He stuttered and darted back as he realized that Sai was still strung up.

"I do not know what to say." Lee mumbled, blinking down at the spreader bar rapidly. "This is… uh… amazing, Sai-kun, but… you are my Valentine's Day gift?"

"Is this not a proper gift?" Sai frowned, his hands clenching in their bonds. "You like fucking... I assumed you would enjoy this." He worried his bottom lip, a habit he'd developed recently, but otherwise he remained aloof. "Is it because we fuck a lot?"

The raven didn't quite understand. If it had only been his decision, he could see himself making an error. But it hadn't been. "Kakashi seemed sure that it was a good idea. He was very enthusiastic about it."

"K-Kakashi-sensei put you up to this?" Lee asked, feeling the pieces click together audibly in his head. He smacked his hand over his face and stifled a groan. _Of course_ the perverted jonin was a part of this. Sai had probably been wandering around, trying to understand the holiday when he'd bumped into Kakashi.

"I- and of course I love having sex with you. You are so beautiful." Lee murmured, hesitating before leaning forward and brushing the back of his fingers across Sai's pink cheeks. He'd been around his boyfriend often enough not to immediately burst into red faced sputters whenever the other spoke crudely, though it still often happened. No matter how Sai had been put in this situation, Lee knew he needed to tend to the other's feelings. "It is amazing that you would go to such an extreme as a gift for me. This is… amazing, really! However, I think you may have missed the point of Valentine's Day. Kakashi-sensei does not have very virtuous ideas about what the holiday is about.

"It is true that most couples usually… include _extra_ celebrations in the bedroom together during this time of year. However, it is most about expressing your love and Youthful Affections for each other. It is not just about the physical side of our relationship, but the companionship between us two."

Lee leaned down and kissed Sai chastely on the lips, still blushing furiously. It was so embarrassing, but this whole scene was very erotic. He couldn't help squirming as the blood in his face began to drain down to his groin.

If Sai thought he'd been confused before, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. How could it get _more _complicated? Was this not 'expressing his love and Youthful Affections'? Not that he loved Lee. Or maybe he did... This holiday was exhausting him already, and it hadn't even occurred yet! He would have to seek others out and see if they could shed some light for him. He would keep trying until he got it right.

"It seems that you are not entirely displeased." Sai hummed and tilted his head, gesturing to Lee's awakening crotch. The green spandex hid nothing. "Since I am already up here, why don't you take advantage?"

"I-" Lee swallowed again thickly. His mouth felt dry, and he couldn't hold back a shiver at the alluring look in his boyfriend's eyes. Sai probably didn't even know it, but there was always a glimmer of yearning in his dark irises when he knew that he was affecting Lee this way. He seemed to enjoy the power and thrill of being so close to the other man, pushing their limits and becoming as close as possible.

Lee knew that this sort of fetish was supposed to be considered _wrong_, and rather twisted in the right circumstances… but he couldn't say no. It would be a blatant lie to say that this wasn't turning him on, and he didn't want to think about how Sai would react if he'd been rejected after trying so hard to make his boyfriend happy. This was for Lee's benefit, his gift… he should take it for all it was worth.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lee finally murmured hoarsely. He glanced over his boyfriend's shoulder to make sure that the drapes were drawn over the window before seizing Sai's face in his hands. Rough calluses gripped the other's smooth skin as he pressed their mouths together in a hot, open mouthed kiss.

Sai let out a relieved breath as Lee gave in, one he didn't even know he'd been holding, and gave himself over fully to the kiss. It was a little awkward because his motion was quite limited, but he sealed his lips against Lee's, his tongue immediately sliding in to the moist heat of his boyfriend's mouth. It wasted no time, sweeping over the blunt teeth and slick walls.

The raven realized much too late that he hadn't quite thought the situation through, entirely. Normally, he was semi-aggressive, taking what he wanted from Lee. He was kind of at a loss now, since he could barely _move_. He could squirm slightly, but he really was completely at Lee's mercy, and for some reason that he couldn't fully comprehend, it was exciting. He could feel his arousal growing, encased in the leather. He _did_ squirm then, as the gripping material contracted around him, and he leaned forward in search of some stimulation.

"_Mmmnh-_" Lee kissed his boyfriend thoroughly, exploring the delicious and sweet taste of his tongue. He gripped Sai's face firmly, but his eyes furrowed slightly. This felt different from usual. By now, Sai would usually wrap himself around Lee and their hands would explore. But… Sai was bound up and couldn't move. Lee blinked and shivered as he felt the way Sai squirmed, knowing that his boyfriend wanted more. Sai wanted to rub and kiss and grind against Lee, but he couldn't have _anything_ unless Lee gave it to him.

Lee felt himself getting harder at that thought, grunting slightly into his boyfriend's mouth. He slowly pulled back and looked slowly up and down Sai's body, feeling a small rush when the raven couldn't move after him. The other looked flushed and wanting, lips swollen and eyes hazy. The chains rattled as Sai squirmed. Lee panted lightly, and felt his eyes drawn to the array of toys on the bed.

"Am I… supposed to use those on you?" Lee asked slowly, gesturing toward the toys.

Sai's dark eyes followed the gesture towards the bed and trailed over the assortment of toys. Still, he didn't know what some of them were and the spark of excitement Lee was exhibiting made his heart rate pick up. He'd never been completely helpless before, but despite his issues with emotions, they didn't detract from the fact that he trusted his boyfriend. He found that he was greatly anticipating it. Even if it hadn't been a proper gift, it was still an experience and as always, he looked forward to learning.

"Yes..." The raven could feel heat rise as he flushed further, simply imagining the implements being used on him. "I would like you to. I think I like being at your mercy..." His brows furrowed lightly but his lips twitched upwards. "They are there for you; use whatever you want..."

Lee's flush deepened with Sai's words, but he didn't hesitate as he moved toward the bed. The sincere note of yearning in Sai's voice was banishing a few of his worries. If his boyfriend wanted it so bad, why should he deny him?

Lee stared down at the toys pensively as he inspected them. Some of them looked absolutely ludicrous, and others he couldn't imagine to have a real purpose. Still feeling new and inexperienced at this, Lee decided to start with something simple. He picked up a small egg shaped piece, and his eyes widened as he found the switch on the side and realized what it was. He picked up a bottle, too, and moved back to Sai.

He slipped a small dot of the lube into his hand and stood at Sai's side. He leaned forward and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's back, kissing his skin as he rubbed his lubed hand across Sai's chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples. The lube made his strokes and kneading fingers move easier, and added a sense of sensuality to his touches.

Sai's body twitched as the coolness of the gel was spread across his skin. He barely had time to wonder why, exactly, it was being spread over his chest before an odd chilling warmth blossomed where it was slathered. As Lee touched him, the sensations grew bolder and he sucked in a breath, his writhing becoming more intense. The chains rattled on the ceiling with his movements, the metallic sounds loud in his ears.

"_Ahhh, Lee_..." Sai gasped, his voice breathless as he shook his head. He wasn't sure whether he wanted it to stop, or wanted more. Each touch over the over-sensitized nubs drove straight towards his trapped groin and it was growing increasingly uncomfortable. His eyes lowered and his lips parted to let out his panting breaths. "_More_..."

Lee's eyes widened at the intensity of Sai's reaction. His eyes were drawn to the bottle, only now noticing the label. '_Hot 'n Cold Crème'_, it said. _This crème acts as a lubricant and stimulant. Made to arouse your nerves and intensify your pleasurable experiences._

"Whoa…" Lee mumbled, slightly wide eyed as he glanced between the bottle and Sai's expression of pure rapture. He dropped the bottle for now, and left the cream to soak into the skin of Sai's chest and nipples. The hand that held the egg vibrator slipped down into the man's leather cup, fitting it snugly beneath his sac where it wouldn't fall or slip out.

"_Mnh_… do you have any idea how hot you look right now, chained up and wanting?" Lee asked, softly. He clicked the vibrator into action and pulled his hand out, leaving it there.

Sai's eyes screwed shut and his mouth opened to let loose a moan, but all that came out was a strangled noise as the little toy was put into place. The vibrations travelled up through his hard shaft and his legs shook as he struggled to hold himself upright, though he couldn't have fallen even if they had given out.

He'd never felt anything like it before. The mechanical buzz hummed in his ears and he could feel himself leaking heavily, the moisture spreading on the inside of the leather to create a most uncomfortable stickiness against his sensitive flesh. If he was like this now, and it had only begun, he could only imagine what his boyfriend could do to him given more time.

"You... You like me like this?" Sai panted out, the dark orbs cracking open and searching for Lee.

Lee swallowed heavily as his eyes met the dark orb of Sai's, beginning to lid with lust at the rawness he saw there. He swallowed thickly and moved to Sai's front again, running his hand along his boyfriend's sides. He felt the chains and leather there, tugging at it lightly.

"Yeah… I think I do." Lee murmured, flushing with that admission. He lifted a hand to tilt Sai's head to the side, lowering his face to the other man's neck. He nuzzled at the leather strap of the ball gag, and licked at the skin beneath it. "Is that wrong?"

"No... I don't think so." Sai's head tilted back slightly, offering the pale column of his throat to Lee's ministrations. He swallowed the growing lump of desire and felt a bead of sweat trickle down his brow and cheek, dripping from his jaw to be lost on the floor below.

"I am enjoying it, too, so it can't be wrong." The raven's brows furrowed in contemplation and he squirmed lightly as he felt a warning prickling in his groin. He had always been sensitive to physical stimulation – at least since he'd gotten together with Lee – but this was ridiculous. "Or... we're just wrong together."

Lee hummed lightly in approval, and nipped Sai's neck lightly. He reached down into Sai's cup, gripping his shaft and pulling in a few long, tight strokes. He could faintly feel the vibrations from the egg, and felt his own cock pulse slightly at the thought.

Ducking his head and trailing wet, open mouthed kisses along Sai's throat and chest, Lee pulled his hand out and set to work pulling off his spandex. His mouth found Sai's left nipple and he licked it with the wide flat of his tongue. The heat of his mouth was a sharp contrast to the cool of the cream.

Sai sucked in a breath and his hips bucked in search of even more contact as Lee's hand wrapped around him. It wasn't enough; it wasn't _near_ enough, and for the first time in his life, he felt like letting go. Completely. In all his years, he'd never lost control of himself or been on the verge of _begging_, but here he was, with the words on the tip of his tongue. A former ROOT member, about to beg for more stimulation. It was mind-boggling.

"_Mmm..."_ The pale body arched, Sai's flat chest protruding towards Lee's mouth. Now that the cream had had time to seep into his skin, it seemed to be even more effective. His body tingled and he couldn't suppress a quiet, frustrated sound as he tugged at the bonds. Lee's body was being bared to him and he wanted to touch so badly that his fingers twitched.

Lee grinned against Sai's skin as the other squirmed with obvious need. He bit the nipple in his mouth harder, grinding his teeth against the flesh and pulling. He soothed the indented skin with his tongue, before moving onto the other side and biting that one.

"Talk to me, Sai." Lee murmured softly. He only dropped honorifics when they were intimate, and this sure as hell qualified. "Tell me what you want from me."

A visible shiver ran through the raven's body as Lee's smooth voice reached him, and his name slid so sexily from his boyfriend's tongue. In a way he was glad it was only said during moments like this; it made it all the more potent.

"I want you to free me," Sai answered just as quietly, eyeing Lee's half-clothed form. Wait – did an outfit comprised entirely of spandex count as clothes? "My dick hurts. I didn't realize how tight this would get when I chose it."

Lee chucked at that, kissing his boyfriend's nipple once before sliding down onto his knees so that he could see the cup better. Upon inspection, he found that it was removable. He unclasped it and pulled it away, letting the vibrating egg fall free as well and land with a soft thump on the floor. He looked down at it with at contemplative frown. Sai wanted him to use the toys; he should try another one or two.

Lee licked at his boyfriend's freed cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking as his hands explored. He only added that stimulation for a short moment before getting up and moving toward the bed again. He kicked off the rest of his spandex, leaving him completely naked as he went through the selection.

Sai let out a relieved rush of breath as his arousal was freed, although he immediately missed the vibrations from the toy. He definitely felt the absence and longed for it to return, but was quickly distracted. Obsidian eyes flew open as Lee toyed with his length, sucking at the weeping head. "Ahh... _yes..._" he groaned, forcing his hips to still when he so badly wanted to thrust into the wet heat.

And then it was gone.

There were so many different emotions running through Sai that his head was spinning. His gaze followed Lee as he moved back to the bed and he licked his lips longingly as that long, lean and sculpted body was revealed to him. He shifted, trying to see what his boyfriend was going to choose next, but he couldn't quite manage.

Lee ran his hands over the various toys, furrowing his brows in debate. He picked up one thing for closer inspection, and his brows rose when he realized that it was an expandable cock ring. Would that… be going too far? Or would Sai like it? Even if Kakashi-sensei had some influence here, Sai had been the one to actually _buy_ all this….

Lee bit his lip, and glanced back at his lover, who was obviously struggling to see Lee over his shoulder and failing. Lee picked up a piece of black cloth and moved behind his boyfriend.

"Close your eyes." Lee murmured, slipping the cloth over Sai's eyelids. He tied it snugly, and slipped his hand around to the front to slip the ring into place. "You know, I finally remembered something that people usually have during situations like this. We should have a safe word."

Sai had been about to protest the blindfold but at the last moment, he hadn't. He'd simply closed his eyes and let Lee slip it into place. He loved watching his boyfriend; watching that strong body move, the muscles twitch and the expressive face twist. He wasn't too pleased with that option taken from him, but he'd decided to try new things with this...

"A safe word?" The raven chewed his lip as the ring was put on him and the pressure increased. He'd been close to finding release, but he knew what the small black instrument did. It would prevent it. Yet another facet that Lee controlled. "You mean, if I decide I want to stop?"

"Yeah. You say the safe word if you want to stop. How about… when you say 'Renge' I will immediately stop whatever I am doing. I will undo your cuffs, and take off the ring." Lee decided. "But that means that we cannot use this gag, because I will need to be able to hear you."

Lee squirmed slightly and ground his length against the curve of Sai's ass, rumbling in his throat as he got some of his own stimulation. Having this kind of control, having Sai squirm and wait for Lee to do what he wanted… it was seriously turning him on. He reached down and gripped the plump flesh of Sai's ass, pressing it aside so that he could grind harder into that cleft.

"Alright," Sai agreed, even if he didn't think he would use it. He was a little bothered that he wouldn't get to try the gag, but he might be able to ask Lee next time. They wouldn't be able to try everything this time, and truth be told, he was interested in that neurological pinwheel. What was that used for, anyway?

The heat of Lee's arousal against his ass was wonderful and he tried his best to press back against his boyfriend. His body was hungry, practically aching for it. "I want your cock in me," he panted, though it came out as more of a whine, which surprised him. His back arched gracefully, and he ground himself back against his lover.

"Mmmn, not yet." Lee murmured, nosing at the back of Sai's neck and grinding a fraction harder. He inhaled deeply, enjoying Sai's unique scent and feeling his heart thump in reaction. He glanced back at the bed, forcing himself to step back. He had a wicked idea…

He picked up another bottle from the bed, and inspected the label. It was cherry flavored. He popped open the lid and snuck back behind Sai quickly. He wetted his fingers and pressed aside one of his boyfriend's cheeks, exposing the small pink pucker. He slipped a finger in, spreading the lube quickly and working the muscle open. Lee did that for only a moment before sliding smoothly to his knees.

Squeezing Sai's ass again, he spread the pink cheeks and ran the flat of his tongue across Sai's swollen entrance.

Sai shook slightly as Lee stepped away and tried to regulate his breathing by taking a few deep breaths. He wished he could see what Lee was doing and really, this went against everything he'd ever been taught. Letting yourself be rendered useless and _blindfolded_ no less. His mind was practically screaming at him, berating him for doing something so stupid – but he didn't care.

The dark head turned slightly as he heard the light thump of Lee's knee's hitting the ground. He tensed momentarily and let out a shuddering moan as he felt the slick heat of a tongue. It felt weird – wrong – but oh so good and his fingers clenched tightly around the chain connecting him to the ceiling.

Encouraged by Sai's moan, Lee licked again a fraction rougher. He prodded the circle of muscle with the tip of his tongue, teasing it gently. He pressed in, furrowing his brows as he tasted cherries and Sai's body. They'd never tried this before, but it felt right in the moment. Lee gripped Sai's hips and pulled him back harder against his face, reaching as deeply as he could. He wiggled his tongue in and out, working the muscle and licking at the lube.

Sai sucked in a breath as the appendage breached his body and squirmed slightly. It was such an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling, and just knowing that it was Lee's mouth was a little unnerving. But, he couldn't deny that it felt oddly good and he refrained from saying anything, less it disappear. Lee seemed to be enjoying it anyway. At least, he assumed so from the way the muscle was sliding in and out of him enthusiastically.

Lee pulled back to catch his breath, running his hands up and down Sai's legs. Sai looked so good, his pale skin twitching and his limbs trembling. Lee swallowed, and licked the taste of cherries from his lips. He reached around and began to jerk and pump Sai's length, reaching between his spread legs to cup and squeeze his sac.

"What are you thinking about, Sai?" Lee asked, nuzzling at a cheek and nipping at the skin there. Sai couldn't _see_ anything right now, but what must be going through his head?

Sai hissed through his teeth and his hips began to move with Lee's hand. The friction was welcomed but it still wasn't enough. He wanted release; perhaps worse than he'd ever wanted or needed it before.

"You know what I'm thinking about." His breathing was becoming ragged and his chest was beginning to rise and fall rapidly in search of more air. "I am thinking about your cock and how much I want it inside of me. I want to feel it stretch me open; I want you to fuck me..."

Lee groaned low in his throat, panting and nipping at the cheek of Sai's ass again. Why did it always sound _so_ good when Sai talked to him like that? His voice sounded so desperate this time, so full of need but with no means of his own to get what he wanted. Lee was enjoying driving him crazy with need and the wait, but that was making Lee just as insane, too. His cock ached, and his heart wouldn't stop racing.

Lee crawled around on his knees until he was at Sai's front again. He kept rubbing and stroking, and even leaned in to lick at the tip of his reddening cock.

"How bad? How bad do you want me to pound into you?" Lee murmured, squeezing harder and dragging the flat of his tongue across the man's slit. The salty essence there mixed with the taste of cherries in his mouth.

A low whine bubbled up the pale throat and the raven head fell back as Lee laved attention on his needy arousal. Chains rattled and legs shook, and Sai swore he was going to go crazy under his boyfriend's sexy torture.

"So badly that I can think of nothing else except having your cock filling me up," Sai's murmured. "So badly that I ache for you, more than I ever have before. I need you, Lee..."

Lee finally let go of Sai's length, sitting back and looking up at his boyfriend. Sweat poured from Sai's body, and his jaw hung loose with his want. His brows were pulled together in a small pucker, and his body was turning red in places. Was it wrong that he looked so _good_ tied up and aching like that? Lee didn't know anymore. He didn't care.

Leaning forward and giving that swollen cock one last kiss, Lee reached for the cherry lube again. He slicked up his length and stood, moving behind his boyfriend as he did. He gripped Sai's waist tightly and pulled their bodies flush together. He eased his head inside, and then thrust smoothly in the rest of the way with hardly any warning.

Sai's ears perked as he heard the sound of a cap opening and held his breath, hoping with everything in him that Lee was through with teasing him. It all came rushing out as a strong body stepped up behind him and he shifted uncomfortably. By now, his arms were aching from being held continuously aloft but it wasn't enough to even consider using his safe word.

And then, all thoughts suddenly dissipated as his body was suddenly breached and a strangled cry bubbled up his throat. "Nnng...! _Lee_...!" His jaw clenched as his body struggled to accommodate the intrusion, but they had sex enough that he was rather used to it, thankfully.

Lee groaned softly with ragged breathing as he buried his face in Sai's neck. His cock was being squeezed and stroked in small intervals of relief as Sai's body adjusted around him. All encompassing _heat_ was wrapped around him, and it felt _so_ good. Lee groaned again and pulled back a fraction, and then rocked in again.

"Oh, _Lord_, Sai... _mn-hah_…" Lee's breathing struggled as he began a steady, shallow rhythm to start with. They usually moved like this to get the feel for each other, barely creating friction as their bodies moved. Lee groaned again, louder as he widened his stance and wrapped his arms around Sai's body.

Lee's smooth voice and his heated sounds whispered across Sai's ears and shudder ran through his body. As much as that affected him, he couldn't say he enjoyed the slow pace. His body was on edge, raked with need and it would take much more to satisfy his urges.

"_H-Harder..._" he moaned, pushing back to meet each small thrust. "I need you, Lee... Fuck me hard."

"Ngh- _no._ _Hah- _I want to enjoy this- _mn_- for a while…" Lee murmured, panting harder. He didn't quicken his pace, but he began to piston his hips back and forth with longer strokes, pulling almost completely out before thrusting slowly back in again. The rhythm was long, slow, sensual and completely maddening. Lee groaned again and clamped his teeth onto Sai's shoulder tightly.

Spreading his legs wider, Lee kept one arm wrapped around Sai's middle and slipped the other around one of his legs. He pulled Sai's knee up with that hold, lifting him off the ground and gripping him tightly as he moved. Lee's cock glided over Sai's prostate with every slow, intense thrust inside, over and over again. He wondered how long Sai would be able to handle this maddening stimulation before he lost it and finally screamed with the need to come.

Sai's head fell back against Lee's shoulder with a irritated groan, his neck rolling limply as the sluggish strokes continued. He could feel himself dripping with desire and so badly wanted to reach down and take himself in hand. The frustration was quickly mounting, burning in his chest, and it was already at a level he had never experienced before. He almost felt as though he would burst.

A quiet gasp slid up the raven's throat as he was rather suddenly swept up. The pressure on his arms increased and he grasped the tight chain, pulling himself upwards slightly to try and alleviate it. As soon as the blunt head of Lee's length brushed over his special bundle of nerves, all progress was lost and he slumped against him, his limbs twitching as he groaned lowly. His head turned, his lips ghosting over his lover's neck, and he didn't hesitate before returning the favour, biting into the sensitive flesh.

Lee grunted and moved a fraction harder, using his hold on Sai's body to push and pull the other. Lee plunged deeper, grunting and moaning when he felt Sai's teeth. What must it be like, to be blindfolded and completely dependent on another person to hold you aloft as you plunged up and down onto his dick?

"How bad do you want to come, Sai?" Lee murmured, hefting his boyfriend higher with a grunt of effort. He let him fall down hard onto his cock, impaling him harshly before he returned to the slow, long rhythm he'd had before.

Sai felt like a ragdoll in the strong grip. He was being moved around almost as if he weighed nothing and he enjoyed it immensely. Lee's strength had always been something he admired and the feel of the hard muscles moving against him made his breath catch in his throat, a low whine working upwards.

"_Uhnn_... I need to come." His tongue dragged along Lee's slick skin and he moaned softly as he tasted the salty musk coating it. "My cock aches; it feels like it's going to explode. Please, Lee..."

Lee's eyes squeezed shut as he moved his hips in an endless staccato of thrusts. He rasped as his body was engulfed and stroked over and over again, long, sensual and intense. Lee kept his grip under Sai's leg tight, and began to slide his other hand down the man's stomach until he was barely gripping his cock.

"Louder." Lee grunted. Sweat poured down his body in rivulets. "_Ngh-_ tell me how much you want it! Louder."

Each prod on his prostate sent slivers of bliss up Sai's spine. He could feel his sac drawing upwards, tightening as his release loomed closer, but at the same time, it was so far out of reach. The combination was driving him insane and all of a sudden, it was as though his damn had broken. He'd been pushed too far.

"Lee, _please_...! I can't take anymore... Please let me come! I'm so _close_! Take the ring off of me, please...!"

Lee groaned loudly in response to Sai's pleads, and gripped the other man's erection more firmly. He had _never_ heard Sai beg before, and his voice sounded downright frantic. How could Lee deny him when he asked like that? He could feel the trembling in Sai's body, and Lee answered it by slipping his fingers under the expandable ring and sliding it off his boyfriend's dick.

Lee didn't hold back anymore. The slow, sensual pace from before was gone. Now Lee was jerking his lover up and down, thrusting into him harder and faster as the tension in his body coiled dangerously tight. Lee moaned and shook with the intensity of the sensations.

Almost as soon as the restricting ring was removed, Sai's body tensed to the point that his muscles protested, twitching and quivering. The new pace, the full and hard thrusts into his body quickly propelled him towards the release he craved so badly.

Letting out a hoarse, breathy cry, Sai's body spasmed around Lee and his back arched gracefully as he erupted. Ribbons of white splashed out from his over-aroused length, splattering onto the carpet below. Wave after powerful wave raked his body until he slumped against Lee, fully spent. "Mmm... Come, Lee..." he murmured quietly. "Fill me up."

Lee groaned and buried his face in Sai's limp neck. He was still moving, thrusting his hips back and forth in a harsh and stuttered rhythm. His voice rasped as his body was stroked and squeezed, until something low in his gut finally snapped.

Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast cried out loudly as he came inside Sai's body. His legs trembled, but his hands were steady as he held the other aloft on his dick. Lee groaned as the pleasure spiraled with intense waves, until it was finally over and he could breathe again. He inhaled deeply, moaning as a brilliant tingling began coursing through his veins.

Lee gently lifting Sai's body off of his softening length, and held him up with one arm as the other reached up for the cuffs. Lee snapped open the metal piece that connected the cuffs to the ceiling chains, and then sank to his knees with the exhaustion of his pleasure. He set Sai down, and leaned slightly against the other's body as he tried to catch his breath.

Each time Lee slammed back into him, Sai's prostate was abused further. Each prod at the over stimulated gland made him grunt, his body twitching as another spike shot through it. He was glad when his boyfriend emptied himself inside of him, flooding him with warmth. Although, after his boyfriend pulled out, he felt the distinct loss of their connection.

As soon as his wrists were freed, the raven rubbed at them to help his circulation. His arms ached, but it was nothing compared to some of the injuries he'd endured as an active nin. Still, once he was set on the ground, he wrapped his arms around Lee and leaned into him as well, feeling like a puddle of warm goo.

"That turned out much better than I had expected." His fingers traced invisible patterns on soft skin. "I'm glad I bought all of this. We will have to do more experimenting in the future, Lee, to see what else we might enjoy."

The raven leaned close and lightly pecked Lee's lips, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. If he had been a cat, he would have been purring in bliss. "You are... sexy like this. I never would have thought you could be so dominating, since you are normally so gentle when it comes to fucking me."

Lee's breathing was still ragged as he accepted Sai's touches. He kissed Sai's skin compulsively, wherever his lips could touch. He felt _so_ good now. He pulled Sai closer, holding their hot bodies together as he savored his afterglow.

"That was amazing, Sai-kun. I… I could not have even imagined it like that. I am so glad you enjoyed yourself." Lee rubbed Sai's arms and back as he spoke, and moaned under his breath. He glanced over Sai's shoulder, and couldn't help a small chuckle. It must be awkward for Sai to move, since he still had the spreader bar between his ankles.

Sai's cheeks stained pink as he glanced down and noticed the restraint still holding his legs open. He'd been so preoccupied with the afterglow that he hadn't even noticed. With a small, sheepish smile, he reached for the bar and began to undo it. He was sweating, now, and the leather adorning his body was becoming uncomfortable. He could also feel fluids leaking from him and it made him feel rather dirty.

Throwing it to the side, Sai stood easily and stretched his arms high above his head, mewling contentedly as muscles and joints jerked and popped.

"I think I'll have a shower." He extended his hand to his lover in invitation. "Would you like to join me?" He smiled, but it was somewhat strained. There was still more work to be done. Who would he seek out to ask advice from now?

Tomorrow would tell.

* * *

"I mean, really, how hard is it to get a date for Valentine's Day? _I_ already have, like, three guys who have asked me out." Ino bragged as she thumbed through a magazine. She kicked up her feet on the counter near the register, and smiled smugly.

"Choji doesn't count, you know." Sakura pointed out, glaring at one of the flower arrangements on the shelves. Her bottom lip stuck out in what was _almost_ a pout. "He just wants to get the couple's discount at the local restaurants, so that he can eat more for less money. You should probably agree though, Ino-pig, since anyone else who asked you out is probably just desperate."

"_You're _just jealous, because you haven't even gotten one offer, yet!" Ino snarled bitterly. She flipped another page of the magazine sharply, nearly tearing the page.

Sai pondered his decision for what felt like the millionth time as he approached the small shop located in the heart of Konoha. He wasn't quite sure whether he was doing the right thing or not. For some reason, he had a sneaking suspicion that the people he was looking for wouldn't be able to offer much help, and if they did, it probably wouldn't be what he was looking for. But, he really could think of nobody else and figured it was worth a try.

A small bell tied to the door jingled as he stepped inside and looked around briefly. The scent of flowers surrounded him and he breathed deep, enjoying the scent. He spotted the two girls near the counter and put on what he hoped to be a sincere smile as he approached. He had to be careful around Sakura. He was tired of being hit with her monster fists.

"Good morning, Ino..." Sai said softly. "Sakura..." He didn't stray too close to the pinkette, keeping a small amount of distance between them. He was known for saying the wrong thing around her.

"I was wondering if either of you could help me. I am trying to find a Valentine's gift for Lee, but I don't really know what I'm doing." He tilted his head slightly, regarding them. "You're females. You should know what is appropriate and what isn't..."

"Well, as sexist as that point is…" Sakura said with a snort.

"We'd love to help!" Ino exclaimed with a high pitched squeal. Both girls turned to Sai with stars in their eyes, and rushed to his side.

"What kind of gift are you looking for?" Ino asked, gripping Sai's arm and pulling him toward a selection on the far right. "Are you looking for something really romantic? Or something that would make him laugh? Or! You could do something really fun in the bedroom!"

"Oh, you should do something for all of that!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She grabbed Sai's other arm and grinned brightly at him. "You should get him flowers! Lee would love lotuses!"

"And chocolate! Oh, my God, you should get tons of chocolate, like in the red heart boxes! And-"

"Ooh, get him a stuffed animal! Lee likes squirrels, you should totally get him a fluffy squirrel!"

"I'm not sure..." Sai's voice cut off, trying to keep his balance as he was bombarded from each side. His head spun as he tried to keep up with the girls. Literally. He could barely concentrate as ideas were spit at him and he shook his head, his shoulders slumping slightly. He'd been totally right. It seemed like a mistake.

He fought to stay upright as each girl clung to an arm, trying to pull him in opposite directions. He favoured Sakura's side, because he knew from experience that she had the ability to pull his arm right off.

"That was my first attempt," he admitted. "I thought he would enjoy something sexual so I let Kakashi senpai hang me from the ceiling last night and offered Lee many toys to use on me. He enjoyed it but he said that is not the meaning of the holiday..."

His nose wrinkled slightly as he thought of the frilly gifts he had seen in the store the day before. "You think he would like that? Flowers, chocolates and a squirrel...?" He attempted to dislodge himself from the leaches and frowned. "I'm not sure how to be romantic..."

"Wha?" Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Ino squealed and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei hung you from the ceiling so that Lee could use sex toys on you? Oh, my God!" Ino cried out, doubling over with laughter. Sakura looked like she couldn't decide whether to find it funny or sickening.

"And Lee-kun went through with it? I wouldn't have thought he would be the type!"

"I don't understand why you're laughing..." Sai's face was devoid of emotion but his eyes portrayed his confusion. He went over what he'd said in his mind, but still, he couldn't see anything wrong with it. "Lee acts different with me. He can be very... dominating when he wants to be..."

Getting himself back on track, he shook his head. "I don't see how those things show what I feel for him, but a lot of people seem to enjoy romance so maybe it's a good idea. Tell me, how do I go about being romantic...?"

"How to be romantic…" Sakura mused. Ino was still guffawing, but Sakura _did not_ want to talk anymore about Lee and Sai's sex life. At least not in front of Sai anyway, though she knew she'd have vivid daydreams about it later.

"Well, you should have a personal evening with him!" she finally declared, making a fist and raising it in the air reassuringly. "Light some candles, put on some soft music, eat dinner together…"

"Cuddle on the couch together!" Ino threw in as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "You should still buy him flowers, though. Something that he'd like to enjoy with you on a non-sexual, intimate level. Spend the entire evening together, talking about everything!"

"Oh! And be sure to give him lots of compliments on all the things you like about him. Sometimes a nice comment will make his whole day feel better."

"Yeah! Though I don't know what compliment you'd give _Lee_. The bowl cut, spandex, and eyebrows are kind… much…"

"Shut up Ino-pig! Don't say that in front of Sai-kun!"

"Oh, _whatever_, forehead! I'm just being honest!"

Sai chose to ignore the small gibe from Sakura. There were many things that could be said, and that he wanted to say in defence of his boyfriend, but he still needed their help. One of the things he had learned (the hard way) was not to say anything that could potentially upset someone if you wanted something from them. It would only be counter-productive.

"Are you sure? All of that seems..." He frowned, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. But, now that he thought about it, Lee was kind of romantic. He always wanted to cuddle and be together, and sometimes he brought little gifts for no reason at all. Maybe it would be a proper gift...

"I think I will try this," Sai decided, making a mental checklist of things he would have to pick up. Chocolates, a stuffed animal, candles, dinner... It seemed like a lot of work, but maybe that was good. That would show how much he cared.

Turning to Ino, his lips twitched into a small smile. "Would you wrap up some lotuses for me?"

* * *

Lee stretched his arms high over his head as he walked up the stairwell to Sai's apartment. It had felt like a very long day, and he'd trained all day. That wasn't unusual of course, but he'd been forced to do four hundred laps around the Kage tower on his hands when he'd lost another challenge. The rush of blood to his head had been more severe than he'd predicted, and he'd had to quit that one with only five laps to go. He'd made up for it with five hundred high kicks, but he would be lying if he said that sitting down for a moment to relax with his boyfriend didn't sound like a good idea right now.

"Sai-kun! I am home!" Lee paused in the doorway and blinked as a delicious smell hit him. He shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes. "Sai-kun? Are you cooking?"

Sai finished lighting the last candle and looked around to make sure everything had been taken care of. There was an army of freshly lit candles in the dining room and living room, in various shades of pink, red and white, set on every available surface. When he'd gone shopping, he hadn't been sure how many to get... So he'd purchased almost the entire stock.

The sea of flames emitted a soft glow and he found it soothing, tranquil, and soft music floated from the living room. He had a slight flutter in his stomach and he sincerely hoped that this was a proper gift, and that Lee would like it.

When Sai heard his boyfriend call out to him, he quickly double-checked the food to make sure it wasn't burning and then went to Lee, smiling softly. "Yes, I made dinner for us."

"Wow…" Lee murmured, blinking at the massive display of candles. The apartment was warm, and the flickering of the light was charming. He didn't know what Sai had cooked, but it smelled _good_.

"What inspired this, Sai-kun?" Lee asked. He crossed the apartment and stepped up next to wrap an arm around Sai's waist and nuzzled his temple lovingly. He glanced idly into the skillet on top of the stove, and then did a wide eyed double take with a yelp.

Whatever was in the skillet did _not_ look edible. It seemed to be some sort of black, bubbling, steaming mess of an indescribable proportion. The _thing_ writhed and swirled in the skillet like it was alive, and strange lumps seemed to leap up at random. It hissed and snarled, and Lee couldn't tell if it had ever truly been an entity of this Earth, or if it had fallen from another hellish dimension.

Sai pressed against Lee and turned to study the mass of 'food' he'd created. Even he had to admit that it was a little... frightening and the look of absolute horror on his boyfriend's face had his cheeks heating. "Since my last gift wasn't appropriate, I wanted to make it up to you by cooking you dinner..."

When with Sakura and Ino, he hadn't thought about the fact that he didn't really know how to cook. While he could make basic dishes to feed himself, when it came to cooking something that

required more than beginner skills, he was clueless. Cookbooks hadn't helped, which was supported by the plates of failed attempts littering the counters. He'd eventually run out of ingredients, which was why he'd been forced to settle with the blackened mess currently on the stove.

"W-wow, Sai-kun…" Lee murmured sheepishly. That… _thing_ Sai had cooked certainly looked like hell on Earth, but it smelled really… good. Lee reached out and caught one of the lumps as it jumped from the rest, and popped it quickly into his mouth. Surprisingly, it wasn't even very hot. Lee contemplated what kind of entity would sizzle like that at room temperature, but came up with nothing.

Lee chewed thoughtfully for a few, long seconds with a serious look on his face. He rolled it around in his mouth and raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly crunchy texture. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"This is amazing, Sai-kun!" Lee exclaimed suddenly. A massive grin split his face, and his eyes curved into happy crescents as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a delighted hug. "Thank you so much! You are so thoughtful!"

Sai was unable to help smiling softly at Lee's enthusiasm and he returned the hug, resting his forehead against a strong shoulder. There was an intense fluttering in his chest and he was glad he'd listened to the two girls'. Hopefully his boyfriend enjoyed the rest of the night, and it turned out better than the food he'd cooked. Even if Lee said it tasted good, he wasn't sure he wanted to put anything that looked that _that_ into his mouth...

Without a word, he extracted himself from Lee and disappeared into his bedroom. A soft crinkling could be heard and he returned with the flowers he'd purchased, which were wrapped in red paper with hearts and ribbons everywhere. The pink stain on his cheeks grew as he handed them over.

"I got these for you as well."

Lee's eyes visibly widened and his grin seemed to triple in size as Sai came out of the bedroom with his bouquet. He felt like his chest was going to bust open with all the warmth that suddenly bloomed.

"These are gorgeous…" Lee murmured. He accepted the flowers from Sai's hands and raised them to his face. He inhaled and his cheeks flushed pink with the tangy, sweet scent. "Lotuses are my favorite. Thank you so much."

Lee set the bouquet gently onto the kitchen counter and ran a thumb over the soft pedals. He slid his hands along Sai's sides and ducked his head for a chaste kiss. His eyes glowed with delighted adoration, and he was nearly purring.

"You're welcome..." Sai murmured, his dark eyes dancing over Lee's overjoyed face. It did funny things to him; the fluttery feeling grew to something more intense, a heat that spread throughout his chest. His pulse quickened and his heart pounded, and he wished he knew what it was.

"We don't have to eat that..." He eyed the creation and couldn't bring himself to feel an inkling of hunger, even if it did smell alright. "We can get something else..."

"After all the trouble you went through? It would be a shame not to eat it!" Lee kissed Sai once more and moved across the kitchen to pull a large glass down from the cupboard to put the flowers in. He was fairly sure that Sai didn't have any vases in his apartment. He called over his shoulder. "I will admit that it looks suspicious, but it really does taste fantastic! Would you mind pulling down a couple plates while I tend to the lotuses?"

Lee felt like his cheeks were going to burst with the force of his smile. This was so sweet of his boyfriend! He hadn't thought that Sai would do anything else after he'd given his other gift, but apparently the man was determined to get this right. Lee was touched.

"If you say so..." Sai said quietly, moving to where he kept the plates. He pulled two down and set them on the counter next to the stove. He picked up the spoon he'd been using and poked at the mess in the pan, his body slightly tensed as though it might jump out and attack him at any moment. With the way it was hissing and bubbling, he thought it a completely reasonable possibility. It didn't though, and he dished up a small portion for himself and a hearty one for Lee, bringing them to his table.

No lights were on in the dining area but they weren't needed. The army of candles provided more than enough and he wondered how something that looked like a small, contained wildfire was romantic. Returning to the kitchen, he got them each a glass of water and then sat down, feeling oddly... out of place.

Lee smiled warmly and petted his flowers lightly before joining Sai to eat. He kissed his boyfriend briefly on the cheek as he walked around the table and sat down across from him. It was true that the sheer amount of candles was a bit intense, but it created a nice glow that highlighted Sai's pink cheeks in flickers. Lee plopped into his seat and picked up his spoon happily.

"How was your day, Sai-kun?" Lee asked brightly. He popped a hearty scoop into his mouth and chew with delight at the taste.

Sai watched for a moment as Lee dug right into the food and reached for his own utensil. He pushed the contents around his plate as he wondered what he was supposed to do next. He'd been solely focused on dinner and hadn't thought about what they would do afterwards. What _could_ they do? What would be romantic?

"Oh, it was fine..." the raven murmured, finally taking a bite.

Lee chewed for another moment in silence as he looked at his boyfriend. Sai's eyes were somewhat blank as he stared down at his plate. Lee swallowed and took a sip of his water.

"Well, that is good…"

There was a few more seconds of silence. Lee took another bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"So… what made you think to make dinner tonight? And the flowers and candles? Has the spirit of Valentine's day taken hold of you, or was it a whim?" Lee asked.

"I asked Sakura and Ino for help," Sai admitted, still staring absently at his plate. He wasn't sure about admitting to it. Lee had said the holiday was special, personal, and didn't asking for help make it impersonal? But he'd executed it himself, which was supported by the mound of evil sitting on both of their plates. "They didn't seem to think my sexual gift was a good idea either... You seem to like this one more as well."

A thought passed through his mind and he looked up at Lee, studying him. He'd been told to give compliments to his boyfriend. Would that be the next step in being romantic?

"Girls are usually quite apt when it comes to giving advice on love or relationships." Lee said with a small laugh. He scooped up another bite and his mouth watered deliciously from the smell. He didn't know what Sai had put in this (and wasn't sure he really wanted to), but _damn_ it tasted good. "Really, everything is really… nice… tonight…"

Lee's voice trailed off as he noticed the intent way that Sai was staring at him. He raised a brow in question. Was there something on his face? Something wrong?

"Lee..." Sai began, raking his brain for something he could say. He usually didn't hesitate in voicing his opinions, but he didn't want to ruin anything as per usual. It had to be something really nice; something he really liked about his boyfriend. Of course, there wasn't really anything he _didn't_ like... So, should he mention what he liked _best_?

The raven smiled softly, his eyes crinkling as he easily came up with his favourite part of his lover. "Lee, you have the best looking cock I have ever seen."

Lee blinked and swallowed his food slowly. Sai usually started talking about Lee's cock when he wanted to have sex (which was often), but he didn't seem to be trying for that _this_ time. Lee's boyfriend could be… odd.

"Um… thank you, Sai." He said blankly. Sai continued to smile at him, and Lee scrambled for a reply. "Er… your genitals are very nice as well."

"Thank you," Sai murmured, feeling oddly pleased that he'd pulled it off. Of course, that left him to think of yet another thing he could do. There were only so many things he could say about Lee's cock, though he had mentioned most of it at one time or another. The size of it... how good it felt inside of him...

The raven's attention was caught by an odd smell and he immediately looked down at his plate. There was nothing there and he subtly sniffed at the air. He was hit with an odd charred smell and heart a faint crackling noise.

"I think something is on fire," he stated calmly, gesturing towards the living room.

"What?" Lee dropped his spoon and stood from the table. He stepped away from his chair and darted into the living room. His eyes widened when he realized that the drapes and one end of the couch had caught on fire a stray candle. Lee darted back into the kitchen and pulled down a cup to put the water in.

Suddenly a loud, painful gurgling sound could be heard. Lee's face twisted and he bent over and clutched his stomach.

"_Holy Youth-_" Lee groaned. His face began to turn green as his stomach churned again. "I think I am going to be s-sick-"

Sai slipped coolly from his chair and walked into the living room behind Lee, seeing his furniture and drapery on fire. It crackled and sparked, flames jumping and threatening to consume even more of his possessions. "I think I set up too many candles..." he remarked blankly, his body way too relaxed for someone whose home was burning down.

The raven stopped, stroking his jaw with his thumb and index finger, wondering whether his art was safe or not. He was distracted by Lee's pained voice in the kitchen. Turning his back to the flames, he padded into the kitchen to see his boyfriend doubled-over and breathing heavily. He gently stroked his hand over the tense back, sweeping away the dark strands plastered to his clammy skin. "Are you okay?"

Lee groaned as the churning noises started again, even louder. He turned around and hovered over the sink in case he was really going to throw up, clutching his stomach with his face twisted. Whatever had been in Sai's mystery dish had tasted delicious, but it was apparently inedible after all. Lee was hyper aware that the living room was on fire behind him, but he knew if he moved from this spot he was going to decorate the furniture with something even worse than flames, and it would smell a hell of a lot worse.

Suddenly a loud hissing was heard, and Lee's neck hairs stood up on end. He recognized that sound. Uh-oh…. A large boom resounded through the apartment, and new curls of smoke rose from the flames.

Sai remembered much too late that he'd left some scrolls he'd been working on in the living room. They were one's he'd never used before and they contained a special kind of ink that he'd created. It was made to react to fire-style attacks and apparently, judging by the noise, the flames had reached them.

The scrolls bursting open had caused the explosion and since the ink nin had already painted on them in anticipation of testing them later, they were loaded and ready to go. The flames licked at the paper and they unrolled themselves with a quiet flurry. Ink monsters of all different sizes, shapes and forms burst forth. Lion-like creatures, snakes, birds and mice grew to life-like sizes and proceeded to frolic around the small apartment in a wild frenzy.

Sai's eyes were calculating, a small smile stretching his lips as he watched his work come to life. He was pleased that they'd worked, but they were wreaking havoc on the small space. Lamps fell over and fragile knickknacks crashed to the ground. The window in the dining room smashed as a rampant bird flew into it and the table toppled over, throwing their plates of half eaten food against the walls.

Lee swung around and watched with wide, horrified eyes as dozens of Sai's art creatures flooded the apartment and wreaked havoc. They were everywhere! Attacking everything and tearing the place apart!

"I will handle this, Sai-kun! You try to take care of the fire while I dispatch the beasts!" Regardless of an upset stomach, Lee knew that his duty as a shinobi was to react instantaneously to disasters like this! Despite the green in his face, Lee leapt into the fray of writhing ink and began to kick and punch at every creature he could get his hands on. He managed to take down three before an ink snake slithered up his legs and bound one of his arms down to his side. He let out a determined shout and continued to leap from wall to wall in pursuit of the creatures. Most simply slithered or flew just out of his reach, and then shivered like they were laughing silently at him.

Just when Lee felt like he was getting the upper hand, the churning and gurgling sounds started again. Lee's eyes widened, his cheeks bulged, and he promptly ran across the room to vomit out the burning window.

* * *

Things were quiet now that the fire had been extinguished and Lee was safely tucked into a hospital bed and not staggering in the halls, trying to hold in his vomit. The covers were pulled up around his body and he still looked deathly ill. His face was unusually pale and his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead.

And it was all because of the food he'd cooked.

While the raven was thankful he hadn't eaten enough of the food to wind up in the hospital as well, there was an aching, hollow feeling in his stomach knowing it was his fault that Lee was sick. His chest burned and lips were turned down slightly as he seated himself in chair next to his boyfriend's bed.

"I'm... sorry that I made you sick," Sai said quietly, unaware that he was wringing his hands in his lap. "I was only trying to make you happy but I overdid it."

"There is no need to apologize, Sai-kun." Lee smiled weakly at his boyfriend and slid an arm out from under the covers to touch Sai's. He felt guilty for making Sai feel so bad about this- he'd really had the best intentions- but a trip to the hospital had been necessary. He had a couple burns, and he couldn't stop puking no matter how badly he'd tried to hold back. He'd had a small glass of water when the worst seemed to be over, but he hadn't been able to hold that back either.

"I really am happy." Lee was silent for a few long seconds as he returned Sai's stare. Some of the sweat on his forehead trickled down his temple.

"Really, I am!" he exclaimed again, as if his boyfriend had vehemently denied it. "I am very happy that you went to such lengths for me, even if some things might have turned out… catastrophically. But it is alright now! Tsunade-baachan pumped my stomach and I am feeling better already."

Actually, Lee was still feeling pretty sick. His stomach seemed to be in a constant state of seizing and clenching, and his gag reflex was sore from all the puking. Mostly, he was exhausted right now.

Sai's lips pursed together and his eyes danced over Lee's pained face. He watched beads of sweat trickle down his cheeks and the dark eyes were glazed over and drooping with exhaustion. He knew his boyfriend was simply putting on a brave face, as he always did. It had never really bothered him before – honestly, not much did – but he always let his guard down around Lee (whether intentional or unintentional) and he wished the same could be done for him. He was sick; he didn't have to act like he was completely okay.

"Okay..." the raven murmured, idly running his fingers through Lee's mussed hair. Standing, he caught a strong hand in his own and squeezed it. "You should try to sleep. It will help."

"That is probably a good idea." Lee was just leaning back and closing his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Tsunade walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand and a raised eyebrow highlighting her face.

"Lee, I don't know what the fuck you ate, but that was some toxic shit." the Hokage stated. Lee's face turned sheepish as he reached up and squeezed Sai's hand comfortingly.

"It was not that bad…" he muttered. Tsunade rolled her eyes at him and scribbled something onto her clipboard.

"You'll be fine, your body didn't try very hard to digest whatever it was. We're keeping you overnight, giving you the right fluids, and you can go home in the morning."

Sai's cheeks flushed brightly and he angled his body away from Tsunade so she wouldn't see and start accusing him. Of course, it _was_ his fault but he didn't want _her_ to know. She could be brutal and he already felt bad enough.

"I should go home and start cleaning," the raven said quietly, brushing his thumb over Lee's hand. "I'll see you when you get out tomorrow."

Before anyone could even blink, Sai was gone. He walked quickly down the mostly empty hallways, his footfalls echoing around him. His chest _hurt _as he left his boyfriend behind in the hospital bed and made his way back to his ruined apartment. He couldn't help thinking that he'd messed everything up with this holiday. Maybe he should just give up and save everyone more trouble.

Lee frowned and sighed softly to himself as Sai disappeared. This whole holiday was turning out worse and worse. He'd just wanted to make the first Valentine's Day that he and Sai had together something to remember. It was supposed to be full of Meaningful Moments, lots of cuddling and kissing and fawning over each other, with the exchange of gifts that would mean the world to each other.

"What's his problem?" Tsunade asked gracelessly.

"It is nothing, Tsunade-baachan." Lee said, smiling weakly at his Hokage. "Sai-kun and I are just struggling to celebrate this Valentine's Day properly. He still has problems deciphering his own emotions, so sometimes it is difficult for him to manage a relationship."

"Well, you've still got some time. V-day is tomorrow, so do something then." she replied with a shrug.

"I guess." Lee laid back and let his head melt into his pillow with another sigh. He fell asleep quickly, though his gut was still churning.

* * *

Sai wasn't sure how long he stood in the entrance way of his apartment, simply staring at the mess. The floor was barely visible through the chaos. There were shards of glass and black footprints all over the place. Ashes and blackened soot had spread everywhere and the charred stench was almost overpowering.

Eventually he was able to pull himself away and he changed into some loose clothing so he could begin cleaning up. As he walked across the floor, thinking it best to start on one side and make his way over, he halted as something crunched underfoot. Looking down, he saw a crushed picture frame and a photo of Lee staring up at him. It was one he'd taken himself and it was his favourite. His boyfriend was sitting beside a small stream, staring thoughtfully into the bubbling water. A light breeze ruffled his hair and the sun shone behind him, creating a glimmering halo on his head. It was so peaceful, so surreal and something that not many people got to see. He cherished it.

Dark eyes widened as the raven was struck with an idea and his lips curved upwards as he hugged the photo to his chest. Throwing his cleaning supplies down, forgetting all about the mess, he retreated into his make-shift studio and shut the door quietly behind him so he could begin working on his last gift attempt.

* * *

Lee approached Sai's door with some caution. He'd just been declared healthy and discharged, and had headed immediately to his boyfriend's house. He wanted to help clean up some of the mess if Sai hadn't gotten it all, and gage how he was feeling.

"Sai-kun?" Lee called as he stepped through the door. He winced at the sight of some of the worse scorch marks around the window, but was pleased that Sai had taken care of the worst of it. "I am home!"

Sai glanced up from his desk as he heard Lee's voice and pulled himself away from his work. He'd only just finished, after staying up the entire night. His clothes and hair were completely dishevelled and he was covered in soot. His eyes had bags under them and his body was sore from sitting still for so long, but he'd finished and that was all that mattered.

Running his fingers through his hair and only managing to mess it up more, he padded slowly into the hallway. He found his boyfriend in the living room surveying the damage "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice low and sluggish from exhaustion as he approached Lee.

"Sai-kun? Are you alright?" Lee's eyes widened as he took in his boyfriend's disheveled state, and quickly wrapped his arms around him. "I am fine, but you look absolutely exhausted. Did you stay up all night cleaning? I wanted to help take care of the mess, too…"

Lee ran his thumb across Sai's cheek and wiped away some of the soot that had smeared there. There was ink across his face, too, oddly enough. Underneath the exhaustion though, Lee thought he recognized… excitement?

"I'm fine," Sai muttered, slumping tiredly against Lee. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, realizing belatedly that he would probably get him dirty. Right then, it didn't quite matter. He was feeling rather... itchy about giving his final gift. He didn't know if it was a proper one, but he'd but his entire heart into it.

"I wasn't cleaning all night. I was working on something." He was a tad worried that Lee wouldn't want another gift, and what if it wasn't liked? What if he'd put all that work into it for nothing?

Pulling away, he looked up at Lee and smiled softly. "I... have something for you, Lee."

"Something for me?" Lee repeated, blinking down at his boyfriend? He was somewhat embarrassed that he was feeling wary about the prospect of another gift. The last one had put him in the hospital…. But Sai looked so excited this time! Someone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to recognize it in his expression, but Lee could see it in his eyes, along with the usual insecurities that he held there. Well, Lee would never want to disappoint him…

"Lead the way! I would love to see what you have been working on." He said with a smile. He kissed Sai briefly on the lips, and then leaned back and held just his hand.

"It's in my studio..." Sai twined his fingers with Lee's larger ones and tugged him in the direction of the room. Before they made it through the door, he paused and wondered briefly if he should give it to his boyfriend somewhere else. The space was cramped with art supplies, but it was neat and orderly. There wasn't really anywhere to sit, though... Oh well. They could sit on the floor if need be.

Dropping the hand, he crossed the room to his desk and gingerly picked up the thing he'd made. His lips curved upwards and he ran his fingertips gently over the cover before turning to Lee. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said softly, holding the gift out for him to take.

Lee's eyes widened as he reached out and gently took the book from Sai's hands. It was made of black leather, with a hint of red across the bottom half. There was no title or words on the front, but Lee recognized a scrapbook when he saw one. His expression turned to one of delighted, tender surprise as he opened to the first page and found a picture of him and Sai together, curled up close and intimately on a couch. It had been during Naruto's birthday party last year. Lee had barely managed to make it back from a long mission in time to attend, and had been exhausted. Sai had sat him down and wouldn't let him get up from the couch during the whole party. When Lee really tried to stand, Sai would hold onto him and kiss him until he'd forgotten what he'd been doing. They were teased a lot, but most of their friends had thought it was cute.

There was beautiful ink artwork in the margins and surrounding the photos as Lee flipped through, and he recognized Sai's gorgeous handiwork. Wow… this was such an amazing gift. Each photo was of them, together or apart, beautifully posed and with heavy sentimental value in each. There were occasional captions, such as 'Your hair was sexy that day" or "I wish I knew what you'd been thinking at that moment…"

Lee looked up from the book with wide, touched eyes. "Sai, this is so amazing…"

Sai met Lee's gaze and almost felt as though he was melting. The look of complete awe in the dark eyes had his heart racing and as the pages continued to flip, he felt shaky. Sidling up to his boyfriend, he placed his hand in the small of his back and sighed.

"I was over thinking it. I went to others, trying to find idea's for something that you would like, but... All I needed was you. You are my inspiration, Lee, and I realized something last night..."

Reaching over, he gently pulled Lee's hand from the pages and flipped to the very last one. There, the same picture that had brought the idea to him sat, tacked in the centre of the page. He flushed slightly and looked up at his boyfriend to gauge his reaction, his heart seizing with nerves.

Lee's cheeks flushed as Sai sidled closer and turned to the last page. He vaguely remembered when this photo was taken. Lee generally wasn't a very photogenic person, but even he was able to recognize this value in this one. Below the picture was another caption. It was written in simple and elegant script, without all the decorations in the margins and around the words that had been on the other pages.

_I love you_.

Lee's heart leapt into his throat and he could feel heavy, manly tears forming. In an instant he'd swept his boyfriend up in a massive, crushing hug. There was a grin on his face that wasn't going away anytime soon, and the sudden warmth in his chest had begun to rage like a small sun.

"Do you mean it? Sai, this so amazing! I love you, too! So much! I love you so much, I am going to explode!"

"Yes, I mean it. I love you very much, Lee." Sai wrapped his arms around Lee in return and understood what he meant about exploding. His heart felt so swollen and his chest was tight. He was flooded with warmth and nothing in his life had ever felt better.

The raven's lips spread in a true grin and he swallowed thickly. He rested his forehead against Lee's and their noses brushed together. Gently, he wiped away the moisture trailing down his boyfriend's cheeks and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt truly whole. He was thankful this holiday had come about because it had allowed him to decipher the complex plethora of emotions that plagued him when it came to his boyfriend. But he knew for certain; there was no doubt in his mind that he, a man thought incapable of love, had completely fallen for Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast.

* * *

AN] Thank you so much for reading! Please remember to review, Grand and I live on feedback!


End file.
